Toute seule
by Lune de Cristal
Summary: [Basé sur une chanson]. -Toute seule, j’ai été ! Toute seule, j’ai vécu dans une éternelle agonie ! Il y a longtemps que j‘ai pris la décision de trépasser, TOUTE SEULE !...


**Titre :** Toute seule

**Auteur :** Marie-Ève M. (Lune de Cristal)

**Genre : **Drama/Tragedy

**Classement :** PG 13 - - - futur R

**Résumé : **Basé sur une chanson ''-Toute seule, j'ai été ! Toute seule, j'ai vécu dans une éternelle agonie ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai pris la décision de trépasser, TOUTE SEULE ! …''

**Disclamer : **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter à JKR. Je ne possède rien de tout ça et je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cela et ce n'est pas une histoire commerciale.

**Note de l'auteure : **''Toute seule'' est une chanson appartient au premier album éponyme deMiranie Morissette, une compositeure-interprète Québécoise vraiment excellente, et les paroles ont été écrites par Geneviève Lapointe. La chanson n'est que l'épilogue de l'histoire au prologue (Lecteurs ?). Bah… vous comprendriez si vous lisiez.

Bonne lecture ! Et oublier pas de me rewiewer, même si c'est nul à l'os!...

Et j'ai de très bons arguments pour vous convaincre, oui, oui, je vous assure, en voici la preuve : … euh… PITIÉ!…

OH, à l'aide! Comment on fait pour faire apparaitre les tirets de dialogue!

Pour ce que ça intéresse, je ne peux poster les suites de fics et plusieurs fics avant la fin juin, par manque de temps. Stressé par dessus la tête, les examens et tout ça,... désolée ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas et je vous aime ! xxx

_Lunny_

* * *

**Prologue **

Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle fuyait cette horreur omniprésente qu'elle avait côtoyée tant de fois dans son laisser-aller de bonheur.

Qu'elle fuyait ces actes haineux du règne écrasant du mal qui étouffait le bien, les gens qui les combattaient en prendrait que conscience à la fin de tout. Ils réaliseraient pleinement après qu'ils auront tout perdu. Ils verront probablement la lueur éblouissante verdâtre qui s'en suivait.

Elle, ça lui sautait à la figure, tout était clair. Elle savait ce qui en était, ce qui s'exécutait comme crimes de guerre, comme torts.

_**J'ai vu la terre et ses misères  
J'ai tout vu sous mes paupières**_

_**Sans but, droit devant, j'ai marché  
J'ai couru dans un désert**_

_**La pluie, les larmes sur mes joues  
Aveugle, sur un pont sans garde-fou**_

_**J'ai marché tout' ma vie dans ma tête  
J'ai marché jusqu'ici, je m'arrête**_

Elle voyait toute cette hostilité, cette animosité qui s'inventait sur le monde de la sorcellerie, dans les deux camps adverses, et sur l'instinct de survie des gens du même côté se battait entre eux pour savoir qui échapperait à la mort, aux épreuves infernales de la vie qui offrait à eux, à l'ennemi et qui devait être au branle-bas le combat.

La terre continuait de tourner autour de sa personne. L'impuissance, la peur, la pauvreté, la famine, la violence, l'injustice qui planait dans le ciel pluvieux et grisonnant de l'Angleterre, jour et nuit. La mort dans l'âme, le pays ne pouvait se reconstruire pour le moment.

Elle ne souvenait pas trop ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir en douce de son service de garde et s'éloigner le plus du fantôme de ses souffrances lui revenait, de ces êtres démoniaques qui avaient rongés, détruits son âme piteuse.

Et se retrouver devant ce château, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans et demi, joncher sur sa falaise à pic. Et errer dans ce parc verdoyant sans raison, sa minuscule Lexie sur ses épaules qui affichait un air réjoui d'admirer Poudlard.

Poudlard…. Le lieu le plus sûr qui soit, un paysage magnifique, une école de sorcellerie digne de ce nom, un directeur sénile malgré son titre de plus grand sorcier du monde.

Mais plus pour Pansy Parkinson.

Cet emplacement isolé de tous malheurs, c'était son tombeau.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'assurer avec certitude, c'était que plus jamais elle ne voulait être là, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de tous ses problèmes, ses souvenirs douloureux. C'est qu'elle s'en aller entrevoir la mort pour la dernière fois parce qu'elle cédait, parce qu'elle avait craquer pour une banalité qu'elle oubliait.

Elle ne voulait plus dépérir, se laisser mourir avec pour compagnon de voyage, le rouge ornant ses entailles. Elle ne voulait pas que Lexie connaisse l'infamie qu'elle vivait.

Pansy se força à contempler la lumière du jour, cachée par les cumulonimbus qui couvrait le ciel, pour ce qui lui semblait la première et dernière fois dans son humeur noircie.

_**Ouvrez! Prenez-moi dans vos bras!  
Restez! Je voudrais mourir comm' ça!**_

__

Priez! Sauvez-moi, sauvez-moi!  
Assez! Empêchez-moi de partir toute seule

****

**_De repartir toute seule  
Je marche seule  
Toute seule… _**

Elle avait toujours fermé les yeux, comme si elle était victime de cécité. Elle avait tout fait dans la noirceur. Elle avait appris à voir dans l'obscurité, cette acariâtre nébulosité, à y discerner ses désillusions, ses atrocités, son sadisme, l'horreur du monde qui entourait, qui se dissimulait malicieusement.

Comme sa vie qui en était submergé jusqu'au cou de l'ébène, des ténèbres.

Cette vie, Pansy l'avait intérieurement passée à fouler le sol de ces pieds enflés d'ampoules, dans l'indéfini néant qui agrémentait son esprit. Elle courait, quelque part, nul part, elle ignorait encore aujourd'hui sa destination mais elle courait sans relâche émotionnelle.

Elle courait, elle se sauvait de quelque chose. Sa personne, sûrement, qu'est qu'elle en savait…

Ce n'était pas elle-même qui ce faisait trébucher? Sur ce pont de bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque mouvements inopinés. Sans rambarde pour la protéger.

Cette vie, Pansy l'avait intérieurement passé à sangloter. Elle larmoyait ici puisque dans le réel, ça lui était défendu, interdit.

Elle avait cette image de bouledogue sans pitié à maintenir. Elle ne pouvait pas ce permettre d'être faible et misérable, elle ne pouvait être comme ça. Elle s'était forgée tout ce temps cette apparence de fille forte, résistante à toute émotion accablante, elle ne pouvait détruire ça d'un seul coup de pleurs, de spasmes et de vertiges.

Ces choses déchirantes, aiguisées, incisives, que cette carapace endurcie répugnait comme la peste, dont elle avait tentée d'esquiver. Et c'est comme ça qu'elles attaquaient ses pensées avec dynamisme, avec brutalité.

Elle se sentait méconnue, ignorée, elle voulait être aimée, qu'on sache qu'elle est aussi humaine que tous, avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait la consoler, l'écouter, qui se rappellerait de son existence.

Quelqu'un qui pourrait la retenir, la convaincre de rester, l'arrêter avant qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus enraciner dans l'isolement. Qui pourrait la freiner, qui voudrait qu'elle demeurer dans sa misérable, la défendre de rejoindre indubitablement la solitude effrayante qui la lacérait, l'annihilait, la assener.

Quelqu'un avec qui elle aurait une bonne raison de crever, sans contraire d'être délaissée.

Et paralyser sa déambulation de son corps dépouillé sans fin. De faire volte-face dans le bon chemin.

Cependant les gens ne la connaissaient même pas.

Elle voulait quelqu'un qui la dissuaderait de franchir le seuil de cette massive porte de bois, de renier la solitude la rognant avec appétit.

Wow ! S'exclama Lexie ces yeux brillants parcourant le hall bondé. Maman, dis, c'est quand que j'vais allé à Potdelard ?

Dès que tu recevra ta lettre, 'Xi. Faut que tu sois grande, pour étudier ici. Répliqua Pansy, un faible sourire apparaissait sur sa figure morne.

Chu grande, moua ! S'indigna la petite qui portait à peine ses 4 ans.

Oui, tu es, chérie, mais il faut avoir 11 ans. C'est des choses très compliquées pour toi qu'on apprend ici…

J'veux pas attendre jusque là !

Faudra bien. La résigna Pansy, en la posant doucement sur le sol et en attrapant sa délicate main. Allez, on va…

Tiens… Tiens… si ce n'est pas Pansy Parkinson… je te croyais six pieds sous terre, toi, depuis que tu as arrêté l'espionnage, Dis une voix glaciale derrière elle.

La douleur traversa son avant-bras gauche. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à la repousser. Elle n'appartenait pas au seigneur des ténèbres, jamais elle ne lui a appartenu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Et s'il ne voyait pas qu'elle bufflait…

Eh, bien, professeur Rogue, je ne le suis pas ENCORE !

Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Elle compris, en se rappelant de la réunion de l'ordre d'hier. Des paroles que… Lupin !... avait prononcé :

_Il va agir, c'est certain. C'est fini. C'est fini. Ils nous restent qu'à nous battrent et à survivre, à survivre avec les nôtres. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire, maintenant._

Voilà pourquoi elle était venue ici. Pour survivre. Mais à quel prix ?

Rogue rattrapa Pansy, qui manqua de tomber, afflaibie le poignard de mal qui lui traversait le bras, en fixant surpris, la fillette pas plus haut que trois pommes, à l'imperméable jaune fluo et aux cheveux blonds platine détrempés, qui lui adressait un large sourire (Ou était-ce des petits bâillements enfantins ?) même si elle semblait terrifiée par cet homme à l'air menaçant et aux cheveux dégoûtant.

Est ce que… je…

Mais elle changeait son plan vite improvisé, elle songea que Rogue pourrait être empathique à ce qui lui était arrivé, à son dévouement faussé pour l'ennemi.

Il avait vécu la même chose qu'elle.

… je pourrais vous parlez ? ...

Vous avec de la chance que je n'ai pas de cours après la récréation, Parkinson.

_**Mon coeur se bat en solitaire  
J'ai le coeur d'un' guerrière**_

****

__

Ma peau a été oubliée  
J'ai la peau déchirée

_**Voilà mon âme sans le sou  
Voilà mon âme sans garde-fou**_

****

__

J'ai crevé tout' ma vie dans ma tête  
J'ai crevé mais ici, je m'arrête

Elle retrouve après des années ce bureau, avec ces bocaux au contenu peu rassurants et des choses difformes qui flottait dans un formol épais. Lexie, exténuée par un tel voyage, s'endormit en position foetale sur une chaise au bout de la pièce, sans prêter attention à ce que la petite aurait trouvé répugnant en temps normal.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors, loin de là, à Harry qui pourrait bien être en train d'agoniser, aux horreurs qui suivaient leurs cours, en s'assoyant, dérangée par des flashs qui l'étourdissaient.

Vous avez une très belle gamine, Parkinson, si oublie le reste. Complimenta Rogue, d'un ton un peu moins froid.

Drago lui revenu à cette allocution. Était-il en vie et libre ? Se battait-il toujours pour le mal en cet instant ?

Est qu'il se rendait compte du mal qu'il avait fait à son cœur ?

Professeur, avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ? Murmura t-elle, songeuse. Qu'est qui lui était arrivé ?

Aucune. Vous, qu'est qui s'est passé dans votre vie?

Bof… vous savez, je travaille pour l'ordre à temps partiel, je perds la tête à force d'être impuissante dans cette guerre. Sinon, ça va plutôt bien…

C'est ça votre problème, Parkinson, Vous resté accroché au passé. Vous regrettez tout, vous voulez tout recommencer pour corriger vos erreurs ! Comme celle d'avoir fait confiance à Malefoy !

J'en ai pas de problème, moi, professeur. Aucun ! Réplique sèchement Pansy. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance ! Je l'ai suivis ! Juste suivis ! Pis ça été beaucoup trop loin ! Personne ne sait ce qui m'a fait réellement !

Pourquoi vous rester terrée dans vous souvenirs alors !

JE PEUX PAS EN PARLER ! Je voulais que vous… vous ne… Pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrais dire à Lexie qu'est qui c'est passé entre moi et Drago ? Que son père est un sale du coté sombre qui a tout ce qui voulait de moi ! Je peux pas le dire à personne parce que sinon, on va me prendre pour le même genre de vermine ! Vous ne comprenez pas ça vous ? Après tout ce que…

Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Vous êtes innocente, vous aviez faussement fraternisé avec le seigneur pour aider à notre cause, oui. Sauf que avouez que vous ne pouviez pas vous débarrasser de ce que vous avez faites avec Malefoy. Que vous avez fait des choses qui a brisés des civils, les familles de ces victimes.

JE N'AI PAS FRATERNISÉ AVEC PER-SONNE ! JE N'AI JAMAIS AIMÉ DRAGO ! Toute seule, j'ai été ! Toute seule, j'ai vécu dans une éternelle agonie ! Il y a longtemps que j'ai pris la décision de trépasser, TOUTE SEULE ! …

Pansy, à la suite de ces paroles incendiaires, releva une ses manches de son pull, d'un geste orageux.

Rogue eut la brève surprise d'observer ses coupures et marques de lacération qui laçait la trace de sa libération prochaine. Ce qu'elle prenait plaisir à se lacérer depuis tout ce temps.

Je crois que j'ai rien à vous dire finalement ! Beugla t-elle, déversant sur lui sa rage accumulée. Garder Lexie avec vous, faites qu'elle survivre heureuse, moi j'ai plus rien à faire ici ! …

****

Ouvrez! Prenez-moi dans vos bras!  
Restez! Je voudrais mourir comm' ça!

Priez! Sauvez-moi, sauvez-moi!  
Assez! Empêchez-moi de partir toute seule

****

De repartir toute seule  
Je marche seule  
Toute seule…

Elle se leva hargneusement et quitta en trombe le bureau du Rogue, qui est complètement renversé par son attitude. Avec toute son amertume qui cohabitait son corps, elle se mit à courir jusque dehors, pour éviter d'entendre crier :

Parkinson ! PARKINSON ! Revenez ici ! Laisse-moi pas avec… c… c… ça !

Elle se sauvait de sa vie. Elle en était sûre.

Cette vie pénible qui depuis vingt-trois longues années lui offrait que drames après drames. Elle ne voulait plus la voir, elle en avait marre d'elle.

En reprenant son souffle, près du lac, elle se mit à sangloter, bravant le tabou, en fermant les yeux, de peur de voir la lumière du jour se moquer d'elle.

_Tout sera bientôt fini. Après, il n'aura plus jamais de désordre mental._ Se promit-elle.

_**J'ai vu la terre et ses misères  
J'ai tout vu sous mes paupières **_

****

__

Voilà mon âme sans le sou  
Voilà mon âme sans garde-fou

_**J'ai marché tout' ma vie dans ma tête  
J'ai marché jusqu'ici, je m'arrête **_


End file.
